Taking Over Me
by Shades of amber
Summary: Full Summary inside. Jared/Loren AU -complete-


Taking Over Me

_Ok I have recently just seen this movie last night, I hated how they ended the movie so now I'm going to get all of my frustrations out on fan fiction this is just a short one-shot about close to the end of the movie when Jared was telling Loren that she couldn't kill him anymore, what if she gave into him and saved him

* * *

_

"Melissa, you can't kill me, your soul is mine" his voice murmured in my head once again. I than saw Steven still as a deformed wolf drive out in his uncle's delivery truck, as he was trying to run over Jared. I felt something animalistic pass over me, as I took Jared and threw him over to the side, so he didn't get killed.

I felt the protectiveness for Jared start to kick in. I looked into the full moon becoming entranced. "Melissa you can't escape" his voice whispered like the wind in my head. I saw everyone staring at me incredulous that I saved him. I felt myself start to change painfully. I screamed out agonizingly as I felt a stab of pain in my back.

My eyes started to burn, as I saw my nails start to grow to an incredible length fascinating me. I looked over at the three scared boys who were now afraid of me. I than realized what they were trying to do, they wanted to kill Jared and that couldn't happen I can't lose him, he has my soul. I growled out menacingly not even recognizing my own self anymore.

They backed up scared of being attacked. I crouched down in a predatory stance over Jared, looking over my shoulder checking if he was ok. He had a questioning look on his face at my sudden change of heart. "You have my soul" I whispered indifferently in my head knowing he would hear me telepathically.

I felt the hair start to sprout out in scary places. I felt myself start to change into a werewolf…. I guess. I felt nothing but rage, as I lunged at Red greedily attacking him. I sliced his throat with my now long claw, as I sunk my teeth into his flesh ripping it off as I savored the taste.

I growled lunging for more, I felt Jared in my head watching my every move. I wasn't paying him no mind at all eating up this lying son of a bitch that I strongly hated now. I noticed out of the corner of my extra better vision that the other two ran off scared to get eaten. I soon felt his heart slow, as I gnawed on all of his flesh, not caring that it probably sounds disgusting.

I soon knew that I was finished, I lifted up my now huge wolf head, and looked Jared in the eyes noticing love and some other emotions I didn't recognize shine through his eyes as he stared at me.

Approval…. Maybe it was shining in his eyes. It felt as if I was desperate for his approval wanting him to be happy…. This must mean I'm officially his bitch now.

_I told you, you couldn't escape me-He whispered in my head teasingly_

I looked over at him growling, feeling some weird hunger when I stared at him, which scared me.

_When will I be able to be human again-I whined out tiredly_

_Right now-he said indifferently_

I looked up at the moon and felt myself body shift, back to human form as I growled out clenching in the scream of pain that was threatening to escape me.

I looked myself over and noticed, I was fully naked. I saw Jared standing there shirtless, in front of me, laughing at how weird I was probably acting right now. He was ready to run to my house, but I jumped up and stopped him.

I walked ahead of him, wanting to get my clothes from my room. But he soon stopped me, and came up behind me, breathing me in. I felt myself shiver in delight, as his lips traveled down my neck, kissing and biting at it. I moaned out, as his hand started to travel down my front. He soon pulled away from me, gently pushing me into the direction of my house.

I ran quickly in the direction of my house. He was right about the new speed and everything was better as a werewolf, now I can live forever. I used my new abilities, and jumped up the tree right next to my window. I noticed my bedroom window was wide open with the telescope right in front of it, slightly blocking an entry through the window.

I sighed and stood on the window seal sliding myself in through the window, successfully knocking the telescope out of the way. I looked around trying to find something that looked pretty good.

I threw on an exact replica of the outfit I had on when he turned me, honestly the outfit looks pretty hot on me I think at least. I jumped out of my window, landing on my feet skillfully.

I looked around for Jared, but soon found that he snuck up behind me, momentarily scaring the shit out of me. I growled slightly not liking to be scared.

"Calm down, young one" he said simply coming up with a nickname for me off the top of his head. "Young one" I asked chuckling at the end. He shrugged his shoulders actually cracking a smile at me. "Lover" he tried again. I smiled widely happy with my new name.

"Hell yeah" I replied back enthusiastically. He leaned down nervously as he came in trying to kiss me. I felt myself response leaning up into him, I kissed him slowly, savoring the first kiss between us.

I replied back instantly, as the fire erupted into sparks between us, leaving me partially numb in the aftermath. I gasped out as he traveled down to my neck kissing it sweetly, while sucking and slightly biting at my pulse joint. I felt my head lolling back as we experienced becoming actual lovers for the first time

* * *

_Ok I know this is the only story for never cry werewolf but please no flames for this I just wanted to let my frustrations out on here and my fingers took control and they had a mind of their own during this story so sorry if it isn't good this just came off the top of my head PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
